Sal de mis sueños y entra a mi vida
by torch zorro
Summary: soy un joven que no se lleva con chicas humanas, y entonces llega a mi vida una que definitivamente me interesa y atrae. futuros limones y escenas digifílicas PD: no leer si no te gusta el limon XD
1. Chapter 1

**Primero me gustaría aclarar que esta historia va a tenerme también a mí como protagonista pero con una temática diferente (y si se preguntan como soy yo, yo soy un joven de diecisiete años llamado Cristopher que vive en la ciudad más cercana al polo sur y tiene gustos muy peculiares), aunque también habrá limones XD. También quisiera destacar que escribo esta historia porque quería una historia que tratara de mí y de renamon (mi waifu) la digimon zorro hembra que es solitaria y violenta si la haces enojar, pero sé que en el fondo puede ser amable y cariñosa, aparte de esta historia tendrá un método de escritura más simple para evitar más complicaciones.**

Capítulo 1: el encuentro

Mi día empieza en el último día de clases de mi colegio, conmigo ya en mi respectiva aula celebrando con un desayuno para despedir el año y a nosotros después de unos agobiantes dos semestres de puras clases aburridas. Ya cuando toca el timbre por última vez este año, yo guardo mis cosas y me voy a la salida, donde me encuentro con mis mejores amigos (que en realidad son de otros cursos porque compartimos los mismos gustos y también porque no me agradan mucho mis compañeros de curso). Aparecen cuatro de los amigos que tengo, pero son a los que conozco de hace más tiempo, además de que acordamos el reunirnos en la casa de uno de ellos a jugar super smash bros para wii u.

Nosotros somos cinco en total los que íbamos de camino a casa de uno nosotros, estaba yo, Rodrigo el más molesto y mi medio primo, Jonathan (nosotros le llamamos tatan) del cual pertenecía la casa a la que nos dirigíamos, Daniel tal vez el segundo más molesto después de Rodrigo, además de ser un completo degenerado, y por ultimo muga el menos vulgar de todos nosotros y el dueño de la wii u (que la llevaba en su mochila).

Durante casi todo el viaje los chicos estuvieron hablando de sus momentos más graciosos y dignos de recordar de sus jugadas previas en super smash bros y de otros temas relacionados con el juego.

Rodrigo: y recuerdan cuando le hice spike con Sonic a tatan cuando intentaba volver al escenario?, se enojó después de eso y sacó el juego

Tatan: (fingiendo tristeza) eso no se hace, no ves que hieres mis sentimientos cuando me humillas así?

Daniel: si, no ves que el manco se pondrá a llorar (refiriéndose a tatan)

Tatan: no sean pesados conmigo, que yo los invité a mi casa

Yo: es verdad no ven que los mancos también tienen sentimientos? (echándome a reir)

Muga: (riéndose también)

Tatan: oigan no!

Después de un largo rato hablando de nuestras humillaciones, llegamos a casa de tatan, donde jugamos casi toda la tarde peleando entre nosotros (en el juego) y también opinando de que personaje estaría genial que colocaran en el juego.

Tatan: a snake no pueden, porque ya no le pertenece a nintendo

Rodrigo: que tal a zero suit fox?

Yo: ¿¡que!? no

Rodrigo: entonces tu dime a cual estaría bien que pusieran

Yo: am… a Wolf, krystal o a…, pues…

Rodrigo: que cual más?

Yo: a renamon

Rodrigo: (negando con la cabeza) de verdad es tanta tu obsesión por ella?

Yo: es mi waifu ¿Qué esperabas?

 **Nota: waifu significa novia imaginaria**

Rodrigo: de ti? No mucho, especialmente cuando a ti te gustan las chicas furries

Yo: hey, lo dices como si fuera un insulto

Rodrigo: yo solo digo que te gusta, no es así?

Yo: pues…si, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas juzgarme

Rodrigo: ok ok, solo no te enojes

Y así seguimos hablando de temas relacionados a video juegos hasta que comenzó a hacerse de noche y decidí irme a casa temprano, pues vivía algo lejos y debía irme antes de que oscureciera más y las calles se tornaran peligrosas. Me despedí de cada uno de los chicos y me fui rumbo a mi casa; mi madre se había ido a argentina a visitar a un amigo suyo y yo me quedé solo en el departamento, iba a ser solo por unos días los que tenía que cuidar la casa, pero mi padre (que ya no vive con nosotros) suele ir a visitarme ocasionalmente a ver como estaba.

Tomé un taxi para irme no a mi casa sino antes al supermercado que estaba cerca de mi casa para comprar víveres para prepararme la cena. Después de unos diez minutos de viaje en taxi, estaba ya en mi población y frente al supermercado donde debía bajarme, así que le pagué al chofer y me bajé en la entrada del super.

Compré lo suficiente para hacer la cena, compre carne, arroz y una botella de jugo; no era precisamente un banquete, pero no soy exigente en cuanto de comida se trata (y es lo mejor que podía cocinar), me limité a pagar las compras e irme caminando a casa, porque no medí bien la cantidad de dinero necesaria para tomar otro taxi y poder tomar el camino corto para volver a casa. No había mucho peligro en ir caminando, porque para llegar a mi casa desde el supermercado había que ir por una calle abierta que a un lado tenía casas y al otro lado era un campo sin construcciones, por lo que nadie que quisiera asaltarte tendría donde esconderse. En el tiempo que iba caminando me puse a reflexionar sobre mi vida y lo solo que me sentía, pero eso era algo que casi no se podía remediar, ya que sinceramente puedo admitir que no me atraen las chicas humanas, incluso le podía dar la razón a mi amigo Rodrigo cuando dijo que me gustan las chicas furries, lo cual sería el equivalente a decir que me gustan los seres humanoides con características animales, como pelaje, cola, cosas así me resultan muy atrayentes, pero volviendo a la realidad la verdad es que no he podido encontrar a esa persona ideal, nadie que pueda llenar el vacío, nadie que me acompañe en momentos como este, donde la desolación que me envuelve a la vez me entristece. Y durante casi todo el viaje camino a mi departamento anduve con la cabeza baja, pensando en lo difícil que me es vivir entre tanta gente que no me nota, ni entiende; soy muy diferente al resto por mis gustos y mi forma de actuar que no puedo llegar a aceptar que una humana deba ser mi pareja.

Ya casi iba llegando al terreno donde empiezan los departamentos cuando mientras admiraba los terrenos exentos de casas a mi derecha, pude ver a unos diez metros de distancia una extraña figura acostada en el suelo, por la poca luz que había no podía distinguir bien de que se trataba, creí por un momento que se trataba de un cadáver, pero esto lo descarté en cuanto lo vi moverse levemente, quería saber de qué se trataba y de si era alguien que necesitaba ayuda, así que me armé de valor y salté la reja hacia el terreno pastoso, dejé la bolsa con las compras en el césped y me aproximé al cuerpo supuestamente vivo, todavía no podía ver bien de que se trataba, por lo que saqué mi celular para alumbrar el cuerpo, y lo que vi me dejó totalmente sorprendido, tenía pelaje amarillo, cola esponjosa y guantes purpuras, me ha había encontrado con un renamon. No sabía si emocionarme o asustarme, pero no era momento para celebrar, porque estaba bastante herida y se notaba por la cantidad de manchas de sangre en su pelaje, debía de actuar ya y salvarla, hice un esfuerzo para cargarla a ella y a mi bolsa a la vez, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al llevármela a casa o cómo fue que termino así, pero no iba a dejarla sola en ese estado, así que me apresuré a llegar al departamento, sentía su respiración y sonaba muy débil, por lo que tomé el camino más corto para llegar, que era por el estacionamiento, corría el riesgo de que los vecinos me vieran cargando un cuerpo y posiblemente llamen a la policía, pues la entrada al edificio estaba entre dos bloques (departamentos) y no es probable pasar desapercibido aún a estas horas, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo con tal de salvarle la vida a una renamon, dejé la bolsa en el piso un momento para sacar mis llaves y abrir la puerta de afuera, pero cuando giré la llave renamon se retorció y casi hiso que la suelte y posiblemente se agraviara su estado, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra para poder cargar a renamon semiconsciente y sostener la pesada puerta al mismo tiempo, además tenía que alcanzar mi bolsa con un pie mientras sostenía a renamon con un brazo sobre mi hombro y mantenía la puerta abierta con el otro; este innecesario estiramiento terminó después de varios intentos de hacer las tres cosas a la vez, y cuando por fin logre entrar cargando a renamon y mi bolsa, seguía la parte que resultaba dificultosa para una sola persona, subir las escaleras, y recalco que no era tarea fácil, porque yo vivía en el cuarto y último piso, así que subí tomándome mi tiempo y descansando cada piso, ya que el peso era una tortura para mi espalda, pero hacía lo posible para soportarlo y salvar a renamon quien ahora parecía estar inconsciente pues no se movía, al menos yo todavía tenía la esperanza de que aún no fuera demasiado tarde, y luego de unos cinco minutos agobiantes de subir parar y seguir subiendo, por fin llegué al último piso, con un dolor de espalda, pero llegué, aunque no sin antes pasar por el mismo lio de antes para abrir ahora la puerta de mi apartamento.

Fueron muchas las complicaciones para llevar a renamon a mi casa, pero cuando finalmente logre llegar, tenía ahora el deber de curar las heridas de renamon si quería realmente salvarla, por lo que deje a renamon cuidadosamente en la cama de mi habitación y saqué de un cajón dentro de un mueble mío el botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo abrí y procedí a examinar el daño de renamon, no era un estado de mucha gravedad no tenía nada más que unos cortes, rasguños y moretones, al menos pude asegurarme de que no se desmayó por hemorragia, por lo que tomé el alcohol y el algodón y desinfecte cada una de sus heridas con cuidado, renamon solo se movía ocasionalmente posiblemente por el ardor que le producía, pero aun no reaccionaba, seguía inconsciente; proseguí después vendando las heridas por las que había brotado sangre asegurándome de que solo con un descanso se encontraría mejor al despertar. Ya terminado el tratamiento que le di a renamon, me dispuse a mirarla pensando en que sería lo que sucedería, ¿Qué haría ella cuando despierte? ¿Sería hostil o pasiva? No lo sabía, pero contaba con que al menos me diera las gracias. Estuve bastante rato esperando a que despierte que empecé a examinarla esta vez acariciando el pelaje de su cuerpo, todavía me sorprendía que estaba en frente de una renamon real y que fui yo quien le salvo la vida, pero era lo que estaba pasando y me sentía o pronto me sentiría bien conmigo mismo por verla sana y salva; me pasé un buen rato acariciando sus brazos, cabeza, orejas que incluso por un momento pude jurar que estaba sonriendo por las caricias que le estaba dando, ella tenía un pelaje realmente suave, yo ya me encontraba cerca de su rostro mientras continuaba acariciándola, esta vez en las mejillas, lo hacía lentamente con la punta de mis dedos, hasta le susurraba que se despertara pronto, porque ya quería conocerla, y también que ella me conociera, porque creía que lo ideal sería que supiera quien la salvó.

Yo: vamos despierta, tienes que despertar (pongo mi mano en su mejilla)

En ese momento veo que por fin abre un ojo, y me miraba fijamente, no sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza al despertar en un lugar desconocido para ella, eso sí, no reaccionó bruscamente al verme, solo se levantó lentamente sin despegarme la mirada, estaba sentada en la cama aun mirándome, yo también estaba viéndola sin despegarle la vista, y al poco tiempo se produjo un profundo silencio entre nosotros, quería hablarle pero no me salían las palabras, ella ocasionalmente miraba a su alrededor y después volvía a mirarme a mí, su mirada era calmada hacia donde mirara, excepto cuando se miró a sí misma y descubrió que llevaba puesta vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo, ahí su mirada cambio a una de asombro, cuando volvió hacia mí y me hablo

Renamon: tu no fuiste el que me hirió verdad? (levantando una ceja)

Yo estaba paralizado mirando su rostro todavía, pero me había hecho una pregunta y tenía que contestarle

Yo: no…yo fui el…que te salvó de hecho (tartamudeando)

Renamon: lo dices en serio? (lanzándome una mirada penetrante)

Yo: (tragando saliva) si, te juro que yo no fui el que te dañó, pero fui el que te ayudó a sanar tus heridas

Renamon: me salvaste? Gracias! (saltando a darme un abrazo)

Yo: (sonrojado) uh…, no fue nada, solo hacia lo correcto

Wow pensé que reaccionaria de otra forma, pero su abrazo se sentía cálido y me agradaba sentirla cerca

Renamon: en serio gracias por salvarme la vida eso es algo que jamás ha hecho alguien por mí, pero ahora dime ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Dónde estoy?

Sabía que tenía que explicarle todo lo que había pasado, y que no le recomendaría irse hasta que se recuperara por completo, no lo había asimilado aun, pero no me gustaría tener que despedirme de ella, porque realmente comenzaba a caerme bien.

 **Antes que nada, debo de aclarar otro punto, y es que comencé con esta historia, porque es una que he querido escribir desde hace tiempo y poco a poco la continuaré, dejen sus review y sugerencias, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: mi amiga renamon

Después de que renamon despertara dudosa de mi identidad y de donde se encontraba, yo comencé a responderle cada pregunta que me hacía.

Renamon: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo: Cristopher, pero suelen llamarme chris

Renamon: chris…, gracias otra vez por salvar mi vida

Yo: no fue nada, siempre que está a mi alcance a ayudar a alguien lo hago, y hablando de eso dime ¿Cómo terminaste en ese lugar?

Renamon: no estoy segura, solo recuerdo que en un momento estaba paseando por el digimundo y luego estaba siendo golpeada en este mundo por otro humano hasta dejarme inconsciente

Yo: espera, ¿alguien de aquí fue el que te dejo así?

Renamon: si…, y además de eso me llamó monstruo, eso me dolió mucho (baja la cabeza)

Yo: (pongo mi mano sobre la suya) tranquila, no le hagas caso a lo que dicen los demás cuando ni te conocen, ese tonto de seguro juzga antes de conocer

Renamon: (me mira a los ojos) gracias…de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué me ayudas? No obtienes ningún beneficio

Yo: a mí siempre me gusta ayudar a quien lo necesita, pero creo que tratándose de ti, lo hice porque siempre quise conocer a una hembra de tu especie

Renamon: y ¿para qué querrías hacer eso? (empezando a sospechar)

Yo: (sonrojado) em…, pues para saber cómo se comportan

No creo que lo indicado sea decirle que me parece bastante atractiva

Renamon: ¿estás seguro? (lanzándome su mirada acusadora)

Realmente no se le podía mentir cuando te mira fijamente, así que tuve que improvisar otra maniobra

Yo: ahh…, oye y dime cómo te sientes, me refiero a tus heridas ¿estas mejor? (intentando cambiar el tema)

Renamon: oh…, aún me duele, pero si estoy mejor (olvidándose de lo anterior)

Uf creí por un momento que creería que la salvé por puro interés

Yo: (suspiro) hey y si seguimos conversando mientras comemos

Renamon: si por favor, no recuerdo cuando comí la última vez (decía mientras ponía una mano en su estómago)

Yo: espera, todavía debo de cocinarlo

Renamon: y ¿Por qué no podemos comerlo así sin más?

Yo: porque no creo que me caiga bien comer la carne y el arroz crudo, además créeme que así sabrá mejor

Ayudé a renamon a levantarse y la guié hacia la salida de mi habitación, al pasillo y posteriormente la sala de estar (que conecta con la cocina), renamon lo que hacía era preguntar por todo lo que le llamaba la atención, aunque se detuvo al ver por la ventana el exterior

Renamon: que buena vista tienes desde tu hogar (admiraba el paisaje nocturno, que era amplio, ya que después de todo yo vivía en el cuarto piso del edificio)

Yo: lo sé, a veces me quedo viendo la luna desde mi habitación, pensando en que me hace falta

Renamon: no me digas, ¿tú también?

Yo: (me sobresalte al oír eso) ¿tú haces lo mismo?

Renamon: es lo que haces cuando te sientes solo, sin quien te acompañe

Yo: ¿de verdad no tenías a nadie allá en el digimundo? Me cuesta trabajo creer que nadie se preocupe de que desapareciste

Renamon: no, nadie se acerca a mí, allá todos creen que soy mala y que los lastimaré si se acercan (a punto de llorar)

Yo: (la abracé) calma, ahora me tienes a mí, y yo no creo que seas mala, solo no te entienden, lo mismo me pasa a mí, pero a diferencia de ellos yo si te entiendo, así que si necesitas a alguien, yo estaré para apoyarte cuando me necesites

Renamon: (se acerca a mí y me besa la mejilla) nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, eres realmente muy comprensivo

En ese momento me puse muy rojo, y también me paralicé de la impresión, el solo ese simple beso me hiso sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la sensación de cuando te empiezas a enamorar de alguien apenas la conoces y te muestra interés.

Renamon: hey ¿te sientes bien? (notando que me había paralizado)

Yo: (reaccionando tras escuchar su voz) eh? Si, si estoy bien solo estaba pensando en algo

Renamon: y ¿en que estabas pensando? (acercándoseme)

Yo: (sonrojado) en cosas, oye creo que mejor empezaré a cocinar la comida (yéndome hacia la cocina)

Maldición no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando se me acerca, creo que eso demuestra que siento algo por ella, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí, además somos tan diferentes que no sé si ella pueda llegar a siquiera creer que podamos ser pareja.

Ya en la cocina empecé a cocinar la carne y hervir el arroz en agua

Renamon: ¿eh? ¿Cómo fue que encendiste una fogata tan rápido? (refiriéndose a la estufa)

Yo: no, mira no es una fogata, es una estufa, y funciona con un gas inflamable para ahorrar el trabajo de prender fuego

Renamon: ah, ¿y de ese modo se hace más rápido?

Yo: así es, y también es más seguro

Luego de unos 2 minutos de cocción, renamon se me acerca curiosamente asomando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, de una manera realmente tierna si me lo preguntan

Renamon: ¿ya está listo? Huele bien

Yo: espera un poco más, ya casi está listo

Renamon: ok (suspira con impaciencia)

Cuando ya está lista la carne y el arroz sirvo dos porciones de ambos en unos platos, los sirvo en la mesa junto a los cubiertos, y renamon al verlos los mira con curiosidad

Renamon: ¿eh? Y ¿estos que son?

Yo: son cubiertos, sirven para comer la comida del plato

Renamon: y ¿Por qué no solo comer sin ellos?

Yo: para que no te ensucies tus patas con grasa, mira solo tienes que ensartar la carne con el tenedor y después lo cortas con el cuchillo (le muestro como hacerlo)

Renamon: ok, lo intentaré (lo hace y prueba un poco de carne) ¡qué bien sabe! (comenzó a comer más rápidamente)

Se veía tan adorable disfrutando de la comida, que dejé de comer y me le quedé viendo, y sin darme ella lo notó y me miró confundida

Renamon: (sonrojada) ¿Por qué me miras así? (dejando de comer también)

Yo: (reaccione al escuchar su voz) eh…, yo este… (Me volví a sonrojar cuando no se me ocurría que contestarle)

Renamon: chris has estado actuando muy extraño conmigo, no creo que actúes así con cualquiera ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo: no lo sé, realmente no sé por qué me comporto de este modo cuando te veo, solo sé que desde que llegaste me he sentido más feliz de lo que comúnmente actúo (dije con total sinceridad)

Renamon: (con cara de asombro) oh, ya veo, y eso significa que ¿no me ves como un monstruo? ¿Crees que soy linda?

Yo: (sonrojado) eh…, no creo que seas un monstruo y respecto a lo otro…, si creo que eres muy linda

Renamon: (se abalanza sobre mí para abrasarme) aww, ¡eso es tan tierno! ¡Me alagas!

Yo: (tan rojo como un tomate, pero esta vez le devolví el abrazo) de nada, pero renamon mejor terminemos de comer

Diciendo esto renamon volvió a su asiento y reanudo su acción de comer, y yo también hice lo mismo; a veces nos mirábamos por accidente a los ojos y nos sonrojábamos u renamon soltaba una risita. Al poco rato terminamos de comer, ya eran las 01:00 de la mañana y renamon comenzaba a notarse cansada.

Yo: renamon ¿tienes sueño?

Renamon: si, me siento cansada (bosteza)

Yo: si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama

Renamon: ¿y tú donde dormirás?

Yo: dormiré en la cama de mi mamá, no hay problema mientras no esté aquí

Renamon: oh…, entonces no importa…

Yo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué te refieres?

Renamon: (con timidez) es que…, quería saber si ¿puedes dormir conmigo?

Yo: (sonrojado) eh…, y ¿Por qué necesitas que lo haga?

No es como si no me gustara la idea, solo que me desconcertó que fuera ella la que me pidiera eso

Renamon: (con voz triste) pensé que no querrías dejarme sola, solo era eso (bajando la cabeza)

Yo: (puse mi mano en su hombro) descuida, dormiré contigo si necesitas compañía para sentirte mejor

Renamon: (sonriendo enormemente) gracias, de nuevo por preocuparte por mi

Guié a renamon de camino a mi habitación de nuevo, y ella se acostó rápidamente bajo las sabanas, acomodándose bien, sonriendo por lo cómoda que se encontraba; que linda se veía

Renamon: mmm, ¡es realmente cómodo!

Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías dormido en cama?

Renamon: de hecho no

Lo siguiente que hice fue sentarme en la cama para desvestirme hasta solo quedarme en ropa interior, luego de hacerlo me voltee y vi que renamon estaba bastante sonrojada y sin parar de verme

Yo: ¿te pasa algo?

Renamon: no, nada solo que no creí que confiaras en mi lo suficiente como para dormir a mi lado con poca ropa

Yo: he visto que no eres alguien que haría algo malo, si no es por defenderte, así que no le veo problema con dormir como duermo siempre junto a ti

Renamon no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, luego yo me acosté a su lado y ella siguió mirándome sin decir nada hasta que comenzó a cerrar los ojos y aparentemente se durmió, yo por otro lado me quede mirándola un rato más pensando en lo mucho que me ha empezado a atraer en el poco tiempo en que nos hemos conocido, no sé qué es lo que más me gusta de ella, o su tierna actitud o que le interese estar conmigo más que cualquier otra chica que haya conocido, sin embargo me sigue preocupando en que dirá si le digo que la amo, ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza o se enoja? Creo que me deprimiría bastante, pero no sabré la respuesta hasta que lo haga; si seguía pensando en todo lo que producía dudas se me quitaría el sueño, así que dejé de estresarme solo y me empecé a relajar, al poco tiempo después me ganó el sueño y me quedé dormido.

Sueño mío:

Me encontraba en un bosque, en un claro, en el atardecer del día, sin saber ocurría o como llegue ahí, pero dejé de prestarle atención al paisaje en cuanto me voltee y encontré a alguien que yo conocía, era renamon quien me observaba. Ella no decía nada solo me miraba, lo curioso era que aquí no tenía heridas, se veía sana y feliz al verme

Yo: ¿renamon que hacemos aquí?

Renamon:…

Yo: ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Renamon: ¿y tú por qué no me has dicho que me amas?

Yo: (eso me tomó por sorpresa) porque…, porque…temo que pienses que estoy loco por querer que seas mi pareja al ser tan diferente a ti y te alejes y no te vuelva a ver

Renamon: pero… ¡eso es ridículo!

Yo: ¿Cómo dices?

Renamon: ¿Cómo puedes pensar en lo peor cuando aún no ha pasado?

Yo: pues… (No sabía que contestar)

Renamon: no digas que no puedo amarte solo por nuestras diferencias, eso no es lo que importa realmente, lo que realmente importa es lo que de verdad sientes por mí

Yo: creo…que tienes razón

Renamon: ¡claro que la tengo! Ahora debes de tener el valor para decírmelo en el mundo real porque esto es solo un sueño, y hazlo pronto y así ambos seremos felices cuando ya seamos pareja, ¡no puedo esperar a que lo hagas! (dando saltos de alegría)

Yo: (con voz decisiva) lo hare, se lo diré a la verdadera renamon, gracias por cierto, por darme el ánimo que necesitaba

Renamon: cuando quieras estaré ahí para ti

Yo: ¡espera!, antes dime ¿cómo se lo digo?

Renamon: acércate a ella y dile algunas palabras lindas, como que su pelaje es lindo y suave, que realmente te hace sentir feliz estar a su lado, después tomas un respiro, te armas de valor tal como lo hiciste como cuando la salvaste y se lo dices

Yo: si eso hare, se lo diré, porque ahora entiendo que eso es realmente lo que siento por ella

Renamon: ¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así se habla! Ahora solo una cosa más antes de irme

Yo: ¿de qué se trata?

Renamon: despierta

Fin del sueño.

Yo: (abriendo los ojos súbitamente)

wow, Qué sueño tan bonito y extraño, pero me sirvió bastante, creo que hoy será el día en que le diga a renamon lo que siento por ella. Estaba tan concentrado recordando de lo que se trataba el sueño que no me di cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien, y ese alguien era renamon, y renamon cuando me habló entonces pude reaccionar otra vez

renamon: (comenzando a abrir los ojos) ¿chris?

Yo: (vi lo que estaba haciendo y me paralicé de nuevo por la impresión de que renamon me descubriera) eh…, yo solo estaba…

Renamon: (sonrojada) mmm, es que me parece que te habías puesto cómodo (soltaba una risita)

Yo: (sonrojado también) eh…, algo así, creo que un poco sí, de hecho no recuerdo cuando fue que dormí tan cómodo

Renamon: no te culpo, pues yo nunca había dormido en cama, y son realmente cómodas, gracias por dejarme dormir contigo (me abrazo más fuertemente)

Yo: (disfrutando del abrazo) de nada, yo solo hacía lo correcto

Renamon: alguien que solo quisiera ayudar no lo haría con tanto cariño, aunque debo admitir que sabes tratar bien a una dama, pero aun así ¿Qué es lo que me escondes?

Yo: (acaricio su cabeza) nada malo, créeme que actúo así porque me empiezas a agradar mucho

Renamon: ¿de verdad? (con un tono muy feliz)

Yo: por supuesto que sí (beso su frente)

Renamon: ¡aww! ¡Gracias! (me empieza a lamer la mejilla)

Yo: ¡oye! ¡Eso hace cosquillas! (me empiezo a reír)

Continuamos dándonos caricias y mimos el uno al otro durante un rato estando todavía acostados, creo que a renamon no le cuesta dar muestras de cariño, eso me gusta también de ella, es tan amorosa que creo que ella también siente algo por mí, definitivamente voy a decírselo pronto y que ojalá me acepte

 **Bueno creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí, ¿y cómo va quedando?** **Todavía soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias y continuarlas rápidamente, pero lo hago porque me gusta y lo seguiré haciendo sin importar si lo lee una sola persona, dejen sugerencias y sus review me despido**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: sentimiento de inseguridad

Comenzamos el día conmigo y con renamon en la cama todavía mirándonos aún a los ojos, yo haciéndole preguntas que olvide hacerle ayer, como el cómo vivía en el digimundo, pero parecía que eso no era algo que le gustara recordar, porque su actitud cambiaba por completo a una zorrita (en el buen sentido) alegre, a una deprimida chica que no quería hablar de ello.

Yo: (sintiéndome algo culpable) renamon… ¿Qué pasa dije algo malo?

Renamon: (con voz triste) no es tu culpa descuida, solo es algo de mi pasado

Yo: ¿quieres contármelo?

Renamon: a su tiempo, aun debes probar de si puedo confiar en ti

Yo: ¿aun? ¿No basta con que te haya salvado?

Renamon: y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso, pero debo pasar más tiempo contigo para asegurarme de que seas alguien de confianza

Yo: ¿acaso me estás diciendo que estas dispuesta a atacarme si no soy de tu confianza? (con voz insegura)

Renamon: eso depende, si te portas bien conmigo me quedaré contigo sin tener que morderte (guiñándome un ojo)

Su comentario me hiso sonrojar bastante, y a ella pareció hacerle gracia, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que aun debía de ganarme su confianza para que solo me contara la historia de su pasado, entonces ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle lo que siento si todavía no confía en mí? Creo que lo que dijo me quitó la confianza que tenía, cosa que ella pudo ver en mi cara.

Renamon: (notando mi desanimo) oye calma, aunque nos acabáramos de conocer debes ser paciente para probar que eres digno de ser mi portador, hasta entonces puedes hacerme cumplidos y caricias con mi permiso, y créeme eso es más de lo que te dejaría hacer un individuo de mi especie

Eso hiso un gran cambio en mi humor, sus palabras hicieron que recobrara el ánimo, por lo que, aunque me frustrara en el interior, tenía que esperar para poder contarle mis sentimientos hacia ella, entonces a lo que me dedicaría durante su estancia aquí sería probar que en mi puede confiar, aunque aquello que me mencionó sobre que se quedaría conmigo si probaba ser de confiar me intrigó, y me vi obligado a preguntarle el por qué.

Yo: pero…, renamon

Renamon: hmm?

Yo: ¿no quieres regresar a tu mundo?

Renamon: pues la verdad, es que al menos puedo decir que no me dolió irme de allí

Yo: (eso me intrigó aún más) pero ¿Por qué?

Renamon: porque vivir allí es difícil, tener que sobrevivir a peleas todos los días, pasar frio en las noches, vivir sola porque no confías en nadie (bajaba la cabeza), no es precisamente un bonito lugar para vivir

El solo verla me hacía sentir lastima de su vida pasada, y quería decirle algo como que ya no volverá a estar en peligro en este mundo, pero no podía asegurarle nada, y menos en un planeta donde quienes lo pueblan pueden llegar a ser tan crueles.

Renamon: además, yo había escuchado historias sobre la tierra, y que los humanos aquí vivían más cómodamente, en hogares donde tienen agua caliente y no tienen que cazar para poder comer, claro que como eran historias no las creí, al menos hasta ayer que llegué aquí y pude comprobarlo, y la verdad suena tentador el poder vivir sin preocupaciones junto a alguien que conoce este mundo, y ahí es donde entras tú (señalándome)

Yo: acaso me estas pidiendo que… (Esperando que ella completara la frase)

Renamon: (con voz algo tímida) lo que quiero pedirte es ¿si puedes cuidar de mí?

Yo: … (Me había quedado perplejo)

Vaya, y que creí que tenía que ser yo el que le rogara a ella que se quedara conmigo, pero supongo que me evité que me viera con dudosas intenciones al pedirle eso en algún momento

Renamon: (al ver que no contestaba se volteó con una cara de dolor) entiendo que no te quieras involucrar ¿Quién querría cuidar de un monstruo como yo? (empezando a llorar)

Al verla tan triste, me olvidé de mi inseguridad por un momento y traté de animarla

Yo: (abrazándola) renamon no digas esas cosas, no eres un monstruo, además yo iba a decirte que si acepto a cuidar de ti, (volteándola para verla a los ojos) solamente me sorprendió tu petición eso es todo, y por favor no digas otra vez que eres un monstruo, porque eres realmente una criatura bastante hermosa

Apenas terminé de decirlo me di cuenta de lo que dije, y quise retirarlo pero eso de seguro la haría sentir peor, así que no hice nada (excepto sonrojarme) y mirarla esperando que dejara de llorar

Renamon: (limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara) gra…gracias, por darme un techo para resguardarme, pero debo pedirte algo más

Yo: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Renamon: ya puedes dejar de abrazarme

Yo: (inmediatamente la solté) lo siento, solo creí que era lo que necesitabas

Renamon: y está bien, pero no lo hagas sin mi permiso

Yo: pero entonces ¿Por qué ayer estabas tan cariñosa?

Porque la verdad es que yo la prefiero con su actitud tierna, que me recuerda bastante a una perrita que quiere mucho a su amo (no es que me considere su amo)

Renamon: porque era mi modo de agradecerte ya que me salvaste

Yo: (con algo de desilusión) oh…, ok

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que tengo que volverla a salvar de la muerte para que vuelva a actuar linda conmigo? Pero como en el fondo la quería, no era una opción ponerla en peligro

Renamon: (besándome en la mejilla) no es para que te pongas triste, animo sé que puedes demostrarme que eres capaz de cuidarme

Ella tenía razón, no era precisamente el fin del mundo, a pesar de que me encantaba que actuara de forma amorosa, resultaba que tenía que esperar para que lo hiciera de nuevo

Yo: (levantando la cabeza) tienes razón, y hablando de cuidarte ¿ya sanaron tus heridas?

Renamon: (mirando las partes vendadas de su cuerpo) de hecho creo que ya mejoraron las heridas menores, la cortada en mi pierna aun me duele un poco, creo que no podré saltar de grandes alturas por unos días

Yo: (sentándome en la cama) que bien y que mal que aún no te hayas recuperado, a propósito ¿qué tal si desayunamos?

Renamon: ¿te refieres a comer? (sentándose también en la cama)

Creo que como ella vivía teniendo como prioridad sobrevivir, solo conoce lo básico, por lo tanto también creo que tendré que enseñarle como vivo aquí

Yo: si, vamos, que tengo que averiguar que te gusta comer (levantándome de la cama)

Renamon: cualquier cosa con carne me va a gustar

No creo que la pueda alimentar solamente con carne todo el tiempo; pensaba mientras la guiaba de nuevo a la cocina para enseñarle lo que había para comer

Renamon: ¿y esto que es? (refiriéndose al refrigerador)

Yo: se llama refrigerador, es un aparato que sirve para mantener los alimentos frescos para que duren más (abriendo el refri), veamos que hay aquí… (Busco un poco) hay jamón, queso, leche, y ahora que recuerdo también hay cereal en la despensa ¿Qué te gustaría más?

Renamon: (pensando un poco) ¡quiero probar un poco de todo!

Je je je, parece que alguien tenía hambre. Entonces terminé preparando unos sándwiches de jamón y queso y platos con cereal con leche, a renamon tuve que darle doble ración porque terminó comiéndose la primera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Renamon: ¡estaba delicioso! No creí que estos ¿cereales? Supieran dulce, vaya en este mundo tienen comida bastante deliciosa

Yo: si esto te gusta, te encantará toda la variedad de comidas que hay

Renamon: ¿y me llevarás a probar esas comidas? (emocionada)

Yo: (pensando en cómo responder) eh…, si... respecto a eso

También debía de explicarle el por qué no deben de verla, sino causaría pánico a los vecinos o a la ciudad entera si era captada en video o en una foto

Renamon: ¿si? ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: lo que pasa es que debemos de evitar que te vean los demás humanos

Renamon: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? (preocupada)

Yo: es que la verdad los humanos de aquí pueden llegar a ser violentos o crueles, frente a algo desconocido, y si te llegaran a ver, de seguro llamarían a las autoridades y tratarían de encerrarte, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase y te lleven y no te vuelva a ver, así que has lo posible para que no te vean por favor

Renamon: (con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa) ¿enserio son tan malos como dices que son? Me cuesta creer eso

Yo: lo digo enserio, es por eso que no me llevo bien con muchos de aquí, los suelo evitar porque detesto su modo de actuar, los considero la única especie en este mundo que es capaz de matar sin que sea en defensa propia, incluso algunos llegan a herir a sus seres queridos por alguna razón, tienes que creerme, es por tu bien

Renamon: (estaba atónita frente a lo que le dije) wow, creo que vivir aquí no será tan fácil como creí

Yo: mientras estés conmigo y seas cautelosa no te pasará nada (mirándola a los ojos)

Renamon: ¿enserio estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por mí? ¿Aunque nos acabáramos de conocer?

Yo: por supuesto, sinceramente te digo que no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que dejé a una criatura que no es de este mundo, a su suerte cuando pude ayudarla

Renamon: (empezando a llorar)…

Yo: (preocupándome) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? Si lo hice, lo siento

Renamon: (saltando a darme un fuerte abrazo) ¡gracias!

¿Gracias? No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué me estaba agradeciendo, además de que aparentemente no lloraba de tristeza, así que me vi obligado a preguntar el porqué de su repentina explosión de emociones

Yo: ¿gracias por qué? ¿Qué hice yo de bueno? (pregunté mirando a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Renamon: (aun lagrimeando) ¿no lo sabes? ¡Me volviste a salvar!

Yo: (eso solo me confundió todavía más) ¿Cómo dices?

Renamon: (soltándome un poco del abrazo) te lo explicaré, veras no solo me salvaste de la cruel vida que tenía en el digimundo, si no también me estas protegiendo de este mundo al darme un hogar y comida, es por eso que te doy las gracias por tu generosidad

Yo: ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

Renamon: ¿acaso quieres que me vaya?

Yo: (apresurándome a abrazarla) ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Renamon: (riendo suavemente) ¿tanto me quieres?

Yo: si…, si con eso evito que te apartes de mí lado, entonces admito que quiero que te quedes (abrazándola más fuerte)

Renamon: awww, parece que alguien se encariñó conmigo en tan solo un día (abrazándome también), no te preocupes no me voy a ir

Yo: gracias, prometo cuidarte y estar ahí cuando me necesites

Renamon: no es como si no pudiera cuidarme sola, pero a partir de ahora deposito mi confianza en ti, me quedaré contigo mientras me demuestres que no me dañarías

Yo: jamás se me ocurriría lastimarte, y haré lo que pueda para protegerte

Renamon: solo necesito saber una cosa (dejando de abrazarme)

Yo: ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? (dejando también de abrazarla)

Renamon: pero respóndeme con sinceridad

Yo: por supuesto, dime

Renamon: ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de por qué no quieres que me vaya?

Yo: (poniéndome nervioso) eh… ¿a qué te refieres con ''verdadera razón''?

Renamon: (cruzándose de brazos) a mí no me engañas, sé cuando alguien me está ocultando algo

Maldición ¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle lo que siento por ella, pero tampoco debo mentirle, sino perdería su confianza

Renamon: (impacientándose) ¿y bien?

Yo: (sonrojándome a más no poder) es…que, creerás que estoy loco si te lo digo (evitando mirarla a los ojos)

Renamon: (poniendo cara pensativa) no puede ser algo tan grave ¿o sí?

Yo: (aún muy nervioso) créeme que si te impresionará

Renamon: anda, solo dímelo (sonriéndome)

No hay opción, se irá si no se lo digo, y si no me acepta, quizás también se vaya, en que complicada situación me he quedado

Yo: solo no te molestes cuando te lo diga

Renamon: prometo no morderte (guiñando un ojo)

Yo: (sonrojándome otra vez) lo que pasa es que…, renamon yo…, yo… ¡TE AMO! (cerrando los ojos esperando un golpe o algo de ella)

Renamon: … (Totalmente impactada)

 **Creo que dejaré el capítulo hasta aquí** **:D , ahora hablando seriamente les digo que lo siento si me tardo en continuar, lo que pasa es que no siempre encuentro la inspiración, y cuando la encuentro se me va en cuanto empiezo a escribir** **, aceptaré cualquier ayuda, y dejen sus reviews, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: dilema emocional

Nota del autor: palabras en **negritas** para pensamiento de los personajes

Nota n°2: en esta historia comenzará a haber cambios de perspectiva entre los personajes (las palabras subrayadas van a indicar el cambio de narración)

Me encontraba en la sala de estar en frente de renamon, solo ella y yo en un incómodo silencio a solo unos momentos de haberle confesado mis sentimientos hacia ella, yo sin atreverme a verla a los ojos por la impresión con la que debe de haberse quedado de que le dijera tal secreto.

Yo: (evitando mirarla) **no sé si debí hacerlo, pero yo fui quien se acorraló hasta no tener otra opción, solo espero que no me odie por eso**

Perspectiva de renamon:

Yo: (con los ojos totalmente abiertos) **el…, el…, acaba de… ¿acaso escuché bien? No…, no puede ser cierto, él solo debe de estar jugando con mis emociones** (empiezo a llorar y me voy corriendo a la habitación de Chris)

Perspectiva mía:

Yo: (noto que renamon se fue corriendo hacia el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones) renamon, ¡renamon! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?

Intenté seguirla, pero cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación renamon la cerró de golpe, intenté abrirla pero ella evitaba que lo hiciera, la empujaba desde el otro lado para que yo no pudiera moverla ni un centímetro, y resultaba que ella tenía mucha más fuerza que yo y resultaba inútil el intentar entrar, pero me preocupaba al mismo tiempo que me confundía el por qué huyó de esa forma y se encerró en mi habitación, no lo sabía, pero me comencé a preocupar todavía más cuando acerqué mi cabeza a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro, podía escucharla llorar y sollozar amargamente del otro lado de la puerta, me hacía sentir mal el no saber qué era lo que le sucedía o como solucionarlo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar preguntarle.

Yo: ¿renamon que pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? Por favor abre la puerta y háblame

Renamon: ¡vete!

Eso me hiso sentir peor, pero ignorando el dolor de la culpa volví a intentar obtener una respuesta

Yo: (toqué la puerta para llamar su atención) por favor renamon no soporto saber que estés triste por mi culpa, al menos dime que hice para que estés así

Perspectiva de renamon:

Me encontraba sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, cubriéndome la cara con mis patas, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que escuché de nuevo la voz de Chris preguntando otra vez por mi estado, realmente no quería hablar con él ahora, si tan solo hubiera usado la puerta de salida en lugar de encerrarme no me estaría escuchando llorar ahora mismo; él me preguntó esta vez si es que tenía la culpa o no, como era evidente que mostraba interés por mí, hice un esfuerzo por reincorporarme y responderle con voz temblorosa te tenía de tanto llorar.

Yo: lo que dijiste… (Con voz temblorosa)

Chris: ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Yo: ¿lo…decías en serio? **De seguro que no, no hay manera de que alguien sea capaz de amarme**

Chris: (respira profundo) así es…, es verdad y lo decía en serio

Yo: (abriendo otra vez los ojos en señal de sorpresa) ¿¡que!? **¿Pero cómo? No puedo creer que lo diga enserio**

Perspectiva mía:

Yo: (escuchando la respuesta sorpresiva de renamon) ¿ocurre algo?

Renamon: pero… ¿¡cómo!? ¿Por qué?

Yo: (un poco confundido por las preguntas que ella hacía) ¿a qué te refieres? **No estoy de qué es lo que le pasa aún**

Renamon: (abre la puerta de golpe) ¡no juegues con mis sentimientos! (cierra la puerta con fuerza otra vez)

No tenía forma de expresar lo confundido y preocupado que me sentía por ella al ver como estaba después de confesar lo que sentía por ella

Yo: (con tono triste) renamon, si estas así porque crees que te voy a lastimar en algún momento, (suspiro) entonces dejaré que te vayas si no crees que yo sea de confiar (a punto de llorar también), pero solo te pido que si vas a creer algo de lo que te dije, que sea cuando te confesé me había enamorado de ti, porque eso si lo dije enserio (bajo la cabeza)

Perspectiva de renamon:

Realmente no podía creer lo que Chris me estaba diciendo, nadie, jamás me había dicho tal cosa, o mostrado tal afecto o interés, además ¿él quiere que me vaya? No parece querer que eso pase por lo triste que actúa, debo de averiguar si sabe lo que significa amar a alguien tan diferente a él como yo.

Yo: (abriendo la puerta lentamente) ¿Chris? ¿Estás bien?

Perspectiva mía:

Yo: (controlándome para evitar llorar) si…, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, pero supongo que cuando te vayas no volveré a lastimarte

Renamon: pero…, no quiero irme

Eso me confundió bastante, y después de bastante rato, volví a mirarla a los ojos solo para preguntarle por qué cambió de opinión, especialmente cuando creí que me odiaba

Yo: (mirando su cara aún humedecida por haber estado llorando) pero creí que me odiabas por lo que te dije

Renamon: pero no me dijiste nada malo, solamente fue que yo fui incapaz de creerte cuando dijiste que me amabas, y eso pasó porque eres el primero que me lo ha dicho (hablando con una tierna voz)

Yo: entonces ¿no me odias? Y ¿no quieres irte? (con voz esperanzadora)

Renamon: así es, pero…

Yo: ¿pero? (preocupándome de lo que vaya a decir)

Renamon: (sonrojada) esos sentimientos…, y ese interés por mi bienestar ¿en verdad no te importa que yo sea un digimon y tú seas un humano?

Yo: (acariciando su mejilla) claro que no, tonterías como la diferencia de especie nunca me han importado, y… para serte sincero la razón de por qué quería conocer en persona a alguien de tu especie, en realidad era porque siempre quise a una renamon como pareja (reí)

Renamon: (mirándome con seriedad) grrrr… (Gruñendo suavemente)

Yo: (temiendo de que la halla ofendido o, peor haberla hecho enojar) eh… **maldición, ¿ahora qué hago?**

Renamon: (acercándoseme con la misma cara seria) …

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso de que ella se comenzara a acercarme de esa manera tan amenazante; y en respuesta mía comencé a retroceder, nos encontrábamos en el pasillo y por cada paso que ella avanzaba yo retrocedía, y seguimos así hasta que se acabó el pasillo y eventualmente ella me acorraló contra la pared, por mi parte me encontraba inmóvil, esperando a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera a continuación.

Renamon: (agarrándome de la camiseta)

A este punto ya me sentía completamente asustado, y la mirada intimidante con la que me miraba no me estaba tranquilizándome en lo absoluto, en especialmente porque ella no podía estar más cerca de mí, y temía de que en cualquier momento me mordería y quizás mataría al instante.

Yo: ¡renamon lo siento no quise ofenderte! ¡No lo volveré a engañarte lo prometo! (hablé desesperadamente)

Renamon: sé que no lo volverás a hacer, y me voy a asegurar de que no vuelva a ocurrir

En ese momento ya me había dado por muerto, y que todo lo que había hecho terminaría allí asesinado por una criatura de otro mundo, que por cierto había salvado de morir.

Sin embargo, lo que hiso ella cuando ya me tenía a su merced no fue morderme o lanzarme zarpazo, ni siquiera se molestó en atacarme, pero lo que si hiso definitivamente me sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa que pudo hacer en ese instante. Ella me besó.

Yo: (totalmente paralizado de la impresión) ¡mmf! **¡Ella me está besando! ¡No puedo creer que realmente lo esté haciendo!** (abriendo los ojos completamente)

renamon: (cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del beso forzado)

No sabía que hacer después de tal inesperado acto de parte de renamon, especialmente cuando ella dejó de agarrarme con brusquedad, y me empezó a abrazar cariñosamente, yo aunque por muy confundido que me sentía en aquel momento no podía negar que estaba experimentando algo hermoso, y la verdad es que mentiría si dijera que este no era mi primer beso, y además resultaba impresionante que la chica que conocí apenas hace día y medio, me estaba dando aquella muestra de afecto tan simple pero tan significativa.

Yo: (empezando a disfrutar del beso) mmm… **no me importa si lo hiso en contra de mi voluntad, me siento muy feliz de que esto esté pasando, desearía incluso que no terminara este momento**

Pero por desgracia terminó pronto, y justo cuando iba a devolverle el abrazo, además mi reacción de cuando ella se separó de mí y yo quería continuar con el beso le causó bastante gracia

Renamon: (riendo suavemente) hey tómalo con calma, pero dime ¿te gustó?

Yo: (volviendo a la realidad) eh? Um… si, bastante incluso (con voz tímida) **me sentía algo avergonzado al hablar de ello con ella**

Renamon: pues si quieres que lo haga de nuevo no debes de volver a engañarme (cruzándose de brazos)

Yo: (asintiendo con la cabeza) está bien… lo prometo. **No tengo de otra si quiero que se convierta en mi pareja tendré que ser como un libro abierto para ella**

Ante la idea de pensar que ella viviera conmigo se me venían un montón de ideas y dudas a la cabeza, como ¿Cómo evitaré que sea vista? ¿Qué haré con ella cuando yo tenga que salir y dejarla sola? ¿Intentará comerme si le da hambre? ¿Tendrá hábitos de perro? ¿Volverá a besarme en algún momento? Y lo más importante ¿acaso ella también me ama?

Yo: (con timidez) entonces renamon…

Renamon: ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: ¿eso significa que también sientes algo por mí?

Renamon: (con cara pensativa) eh… pues… (Sonrojada)

Yo: (empezando a preocuparme) **por favor no me digas que no, no creo que pueda soportar otra decepción como esa**

Renamon: (rascándose la nuca) creo que deberías de darme algún tiempo para conocerte mejor, si todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a este mundo no esperes que me lleve así de bien contigo en tan poco tiempo

Yo: (con un poco de desilusión) ok, entiendo… **ella tiene razón, no se puede apresurar algo como el amor, debo de ser paciente y conseguir que me quiera tanto como yo la quiero**

Renamon: aunque…

Yo: (volviendo a mirarla) ¿Qué?

Renamon: tengo algunas otras preguntas que olvidé hacerte, pero estas son más importantes

Yo: ¿enserio? Adelante, pregúntame

Renamon: ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí tan pronto? Por tu modo de actuar parece como si ya me conocieras, pero yo jamás te había visto antes

Yo: (algo sorprendido por la pregunta) eh…, pues (risa) la verdad es que quizá cueste creerlo, pero resulta que en mi mundo, o mejor dicho en este mundo tu especie y el resto de los digimon son personajes ficticios y son conocidos por quienes han visto la serie de televisión cuando esta era popular.

Renamon: (realmente confundida) ¿Cómo dices? ¿Yo un personaje ficticio? No lo entiendo… ¿dices que aquí soy la única digimon aquí? Y además… ¿Qué es televisión?

Yo: calma, calma haces muchas preguntas, descuida y tomemos asiento para que te explique mejor

Renamon: ok

La guié a la sala de estar y comencé a explicarle sobre todo lo quería saber, un largo rato pasó a medida que conversábamos, y también le explicaba acerca de cómo era vivir aquí, que es lo que se considera correcto o incorrecto hacer, también le hablé más acerca de mí, de mis gustos, y pasatiempos, y cuando le dije lo mucho que me gustaban los zorros ella me miró con ternura, también le aclaré que esta casa (departamento) era de mi madre y no mía y que en cuanto siga estudiando tarde o temprano tendré que irme a buscar vivienda, especialmente en cuanto consiga trabajo, en cuanto dije aquello sobre que tendría que irme me miró con una expresión triste, pero le dije que no sería sino dentro de unos años, y solo así dejó de mostrarse triste.

Yo: (poniendo mi mano sobre la suya) no estés triste, ya dije que no me iré ahora

Renamon: (aún con una expresión triste) lo sé, es solo que no me quiero quedar sola otra vez, ¿entiendes? No sabes lo que se siente ser incomprendida y juzgada por cosas que ni has hecho (bajando la cabeza)

Yo: (acercándome a ella) aunque no lo creas si conozco esa sensación, así que sé cómo te sientes, descuida (rodeándola con mis brazos)

Renamon: (acurrucándose a mi lado) gracias, en todo el tiempo que he vivido en el digimundo, jamás conocí a alguien de tan buen corazón como tú, (apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro) creo que no me costará acostumbrarme a tu compañía

Yo: he… **realmente creo estar seguro de que la quiero, pero creo que será mejor no mostrar emociones tan fuertes, y dejar que el tiempo decida si seremos pareja o no.**

 _ **Creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí, primero debo confesar que realmente este capítulo lo iba a subir el 14 de febrero para celebrar el día de san Valentín, pero la verdad es que sufro numerosas veces de bloqueo de escritor y no puedo avanzar la historia sin estancarme y posponerlo para el día siguiente, y sumándole eso al hecho de que espesaran las clases prometo que aunque me tarde me comprometo a continuar y algún día completar esta y mi otra historia, se los agradezco a n1god y a mi padre por haberme dado la inspiración para comenzar y terminar este capítulo, esto es todo y me despido, hasta el siguiente cap, bye.**_


End file.
